


A Supernatural Threesome

by DefinitelyNotASnake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Vore, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, G/T, M/M, Macrophilia, Microphilia, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Shrinking, Top Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, insertion, sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotASnake/pseuds/DefinitelyNotASnake
Summary: Things get sticky for Don when he gets to be a part of a threesome with Sam and Dean. Just not in the way you’d expect...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/Original Male Character
Kudos: 35





	A Supernatural Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not very accurate but whatever lol

Sam and Dean stumbled through the motel room door, making out passionately and giggling drunkenly. Sam kicked the door shut with his foot before he pinned Dean against it, still kissing him. Then they stopped, and Sam pulled away to stare at Dean’s eyes, breathing heavily. Then he looked to his luscious lips, where a tiny pair of legs were kicking and dangling. Dean sucked them all the way into his mouth like noodles, grinning. Sam took that as a challenge and started to ravage Dean’s mouth once more, attempting to suck their tiny treat out and into his mouth instead. He was drunk, but still able to expertly seduce Dean’s mouth with just his tongue, allowing the tiny prisoner to be transferred from one mouth to the next. Then Sam pulled away, the tiny trophy sticking out of his mouth, revealing it to be a man named Don Baker. He was only about two and a half inches tall, coughing up saliva and struggling to get free of the lips locked tight around him. 

Don was a victim of the latest witch attack in town. But he was no innocent bystander. The brothers had found the witch was shrinking only those that deserved it, like murderers and molesters such as Mr. Baker himself. He had been luring women to his place after drugging them, then raping them. But he hadn’t been caught until he tried to drug the wrong girl. The girl shrunk him with a spell and kept him prisoner, until the Winchesters showed up at her place. She gave them Don as an appreciation gift if they left her alone, telling them all the wonderful ways he can be used and played with. Of course they accepted, and took their prize to the bar, where they got drunk and horny. 

Dean had stuffed Don in the front of his boxers while they stumbled back to the motel. His face had been shoved right in front of Dean’s oozing cock, and he couldn’t escape the drops of precum that fell onto him and into his mouth. Then as they neared the hotel, Sam got needy and slid his hand into Dean’s pants, extracting the poor man, and upon seeing him covered in Dean’s delicious slickness, popped him into his mouth. He roughly twisted and turned him with his tongue, sucking and licking off Dean’s pre. Then Dean got jealous of all the fun Sam was having, and started to make out with him, fighting over the tiny toy with his tongue. Fast forward to the present moment.

Dean surged forward and sucked the visible part of Don into his mouth, sucking and tugging on him with his mouth. But Sam was more coherent and was able to suck him all the way back into his mouth, cutting off Don’s scream. 

While he played with the tiny body in his mouth, he began to grope his brother, pulling off his clothes. Dean got with the plan and started to help him out, starting to take off Sam’s clothes next. Soon they were both naked, and the curtains were closed. 

Sam pushed Dean onto the squeaky bed, immediately getting down between his legs. Dean was hard all the way to his stomach, leaving a flat surface for Sam to dribble some spit and a tiny body onto. Don was flailing and coughing, covered in Sam’s saliva. He started to wipe the goo from his eyes when an enormous shadow enveloped him. His shout was cut off as an enormous hand flattened him against the giant dick. The pressure was immense but his body didn’t break. 

Sam has taken to jacking Dean off with Don’s body, loving all the little noises of pleasure his brother made. He made sure to move the tiny form over the tip too, pressing his face right into the slit, forcing precum into the tiny mouth. 

Dean was moaning like a whore, while Sam started to eat out his brother’s hole. After awhile, Sam got bored of rubbing the tiny man, and brought him down to Dean’s hole. He was all slicked up with saliva and pre, so Sam was easily able to push Don’s tiny head into the puckered ring of flesh. Don started to freak out, but no amount of struggling could budge Sam’s grip as he was shoved further and further inside. Soon all that could be seen was Don’s lower half, and Sam let go to watch him kick and squirm. Dean was loving the feeling down there. His hole was twitching and pulling the tiny body in further on its own. Don’s muffled screams could be heard if you listened closely, but Sam ignored them as he licked around the tiny legs, teasing Dean’s sensitive hole. 

Dean, being drunk and impatient, finally gave in and pushed Sam’s face away, shoving a few fingers and Don all the way into his hole. His ass had never felt this good. “Fuck, Sammy, fuck me now!” 

For Don, the world around him was dark, throbbing, and tight, and smelled awful. Every struggle only covered him in more slime. He thought this was the worst thing he could imagine. But it got worse when he suddenly felt something spongey push against his feet. He only had a second to realize what it was before it slid past him, doubling the pressure. He was shoved against a weird bump in the wall, which made Dean spasm. 

Sam kissed his brother hard as he started to fuck him, he felt the tiny body inside being rubbed against him and it only added to the pleasure. 

After only a few minutes, Dean came on his chest with a groan, squeezing Sam’s dick tight. This pushed Sam over the edge too, coming hot and hard inside his ass. 

Don had known what was coming, and no amount of pleading was going to save him. As the giant dick was ramming the tip over him again and again, it started to throb more and more, before spasming and shooting out thick ropes of semen. As Sam fucked Dean through it, the jizz was spread thoroughly over Don’s body. 

Tired and spent, Sam flopped down on Dean’s chest, falling asleep with Dean following his lead. He was so tired and drunk he kept his dick inside, giving their prisoner a long night.


End file.
